The Draco Malfoy Complex
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Womaniser. Defender of the dark arts. Slytherin. In love? Never!
1. The Beginning Of The End

**The Draco Malfoy Complex**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character, plot line or setting recognized within the following story. All lyrics used are not my own and will be credited at the end of each chapter. **

Plot based loosely on the TV series of Casanova staring David Tennant. I do not own the rights to this plot line although it was rather perfect for my story! Lol

**

* * *

Summary: Draco Malfoy. Womaniser. Defender of the dark arts. Slytherin. In love? Never! ****

* * *

KEY: **

**Present**

Past

* * *

Authors note: This is just something I decided to attempt after watching Casanova the other night. If you like it – Great! If not and you think im destroying the two different stories then let me know and ill go with majority vote  So enjoy and I hope to see your reviews! **

* * *

Chapter One: ****The Beginning Of The End** **

* * *

Draco Malfoy groaned in agony as he attempted to turn over as he lay wide awake on his bed at Malfoy manor. He could just make out that it had just gone two a.m on the face of the grandfather's clock that stood on the other side of the room. Clutching his chest he pulled himself into a sitting position and slumped back against the headboard, eyes shut and torso heaving with the effort. He opened his eyes for a second and stared dumbly out of the French windows which overlooked the great lake at the back of the manor house and bathed in the silvery moon light he could just make out the figures of two people. **

**One he recognized instantly as the silhouette of his housekeeper, Mrs. Moore, who had until recently been nursing him as he lay sick and distressed in his room. The second silhouette however was not as easily recognizable. The frame was slender and youthful in appearance and Draco could see her gesturing wildly as if in amour with her surroundings. **

**Wheezing heavily after sitting upright for so long, Draco began to couth violently and in desperation rang the tiny glass bell placed on his nightstand by Mrs. Moore. Instantly he could see the two figures look directly up at the window of his bedroom and begin to hurry towards the manor. **

**

* * *

Draco allowed himself to fall back against the pillows once again, coughing painfully. He hadn't felt so unwell since all those years ago… When she had been around to save him. But that was another time.**

"**Mr. Malfoy. Are you okay?" **

**Mrs. Moore bustled into his room that very minute, before he could let his thoughts slip into the past any further. He coughed again brutally and she fetched him a glass of water and slowly helped him to sip it. Once he had stopped coughing, she poured a vial of pale yellow liquid into the glass and he gulped it down, feeling its effect instantly. His breathing returned to normal and the pain in his chest lessened. **

"**Thank you" he murmured and Mrs. Moore nodded. **

"**This is Rebecca. She will be attending to your medical needs from now on as I have so many other things to attend to" **

**Draco, who had been pulling himself under the covers, glanced at the young girl standing nervously in the shadow of his housekeeper. She had large round blue eyes and a mane of chocolate hair, which fell poker straight to her shoulders. Draco cocked one eyebrow at her and smirked as he saw her blush slightly. Even at nearly fifty years old, he was still an attractive man. He had not lost any of his looks during his demise, only energy and health. **

"**I'll leave you two to become better acquainted" Mrs. Moore said briskly and exited the room. **

**The young mediwitch cleared her throat uncertainly and Draco smirked again. **

"**So, Rebecca, why, can I ask, does a fully trained mediwitch of obvious talent and serene beauty want to tend to an old infirm man?" Draco asked slyly and Rebecca frowned unsure for a second then spoke clearly and with assurance. **

"**Who better to tend to then the legend of the wizarding world" she replied and Draco frowned. **

"**Shouldn't you then be tending to Harry potter" he spat cruelly. Rebecca gave him a scornful look. **

"**You know very well, that it is you who has had so much impact of the magical community. You who has done so much for the economy, who fought Voldemort and who has loved so deeply I cannot imagine…" she answered.**

"**Unless of course" she added coyly, "I am tending to another Draco Malfoy?" **

**Draco raised an eyebrow, growing tired of the conversation and his past. **

"**No, no im afraid you have the correct one, Rebecca. However, as your job is to tend to me and not to question me, I'd appreciate a little peace and quiet" he whispered silkily. **

**Rebecca approached him, tucked in the edges of his bedcovers and rearranged his pillows. Draco could see at this position how very pretty he girl was and he spoke to her again, this time more gently. **

"**If you know who I am, then you must know my reputation"**

**Rebecca eyed him warily. **

"**I want nothing but to gain some experience in my area of study and-" **

"**And?" Draco probed. **

**Rebecca bit her lip.**

"**And I was wondering whether you might tell me your story. The story of how you fell in love. My aunt says its one of the most talked about scandals of all time!" **

"**My relationship with Ginny was never scandalous! It was the purest thing I have ever felt" Draco replied harshly. **

"**Silly little girls like you would never understand what I did or why I did any of it" **

"**Let me try" Rebecca interrupted him. Draco eyed her sceptically then sighed.**

"**Fine. Tomorrow I will tell you everything you want to know" he gave in and Rebecca smiled slightly. **

"**Good night Mr. Malfoy" she muttered as she left the room, closing the door behind her. **

**Draco lay there in the dark, counting the dragons that were embroidered on his canopy above his bed in order to fall asleep. **

**Soon he fell into dreams of wild nights, red curls and a laugh that could drench his spine in magic.**

"**Was she very beautiful? My aunt said that she was magnificently so" **

**Draco, who upon finding his chest to be a little better the following day, now sat upright in his bed, opposite a curious Rebecca, who had pounced on him with questions from the minute he'd awoken. **

"**Oh yes. She was so very beautiful. If a man ever tells you that it is impossible to love a women twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, then rest assured he has never met Ginerva" he replied softly. Rebecca sighed wistfully and then jumped as Draco snapped his fingers. **

"**Over there. That drawer. Bring me the envelope" he commanded and Rebecca did so, carrying the yellowing envelope over to the bed and placing it in his hands. **

**He pulled a couple of old photographs out from inside and handed them over to her without looking at them.**

"**She was so very lovely. Enigmatic, amiable and delightful with a torrent of red curls and chocolate brown eyes that could see through me in an instant. And I loved her" he described softly. **

**Rebecca glanced at the two photographs. One was of a striking girl of about sixteen laughing into the camera and blowing kisses. The other was of her sitting beside a lake, staring out over the rippling waters, lost in thought. She was everything he'd described her as. **

"**So how did you meet? The rumours say you hated each other?" **

"**Ah yes. Not rumours. We had a strong dislike for one another for the first five years of our acquaintance" Draco began.**

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" 

Draco Malfoy heard the scream as it pierced the incessant chatter of his fellow students as they bustled down the corridors of the Hogwarts castle, pushing to get to their classes on time as so not to lose any more house points. There were better ways to lose house points; mostly illegal.

Pausing slightly as the sound hit his ears, he shot a quick glance over his shoulder and saw almost instantaneously the source of distress.

Ginerva Weasley, the youngest and only female of the Weasley clan, had apparently fallen headfirst down the main staircase; books and quills flying everywhere. Draco saw her pick herself up and blush a deep puce shade as she spotted the approaching figure of Harry potter.

Saint Potter, Draco sneered, how he hated him. Lording over everyone and everything and treating that Weasley girl like dirt. He could see how head over heels she was for him and continued to lead her on in spite of this fact. Well, Draco thought suddenly, he wasn't about to stand by and let there be another embarrassment on the Weasley girls part.

Muttering a hasty enchantment under his breath, Draco saw the girl's bag mend, the quills unsnap and the ink dry up, safely back in their glass prisons. The redheaded girl watched her belongings mend with extreme surprise, but stood up straight and confidently just as Harry reached her. Draco watched her toss a handful of her red curls over her shoulder and flash Potter a bold smile and Draco felt a twinge in his chest. Startled he rubbed the place on his chest directly above the source of the pain, but it had gone, as suddenly as her smile. Harry, taken aback by her boldness and new found confidence, smiled and struck up a conversation.

"Oomph!"

Draco was pushed aside as a bunch of noisy second years shoved past him and when he turned around to watch the scene unfold at the bottom of the staircase his prey had disappeared.

He slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped off in the direction of the potions rooms, thinking how very easily he could manipulate the youngest Weasley now he had sort of lent her a hand. He was continuing in this line of thought, when he thought he heard his name being called. Looking over his shoulder quickly, he saw no one he recognized. Then as a group of students cleared, he could just about make out the figure of the youngest Weasley. She was looking directly at him.

"Why?" she seemed to mouth and Draco hesitated.

"Why not?" he smirked in reply and the girl grinned and skipped off to find Potter again.

Draco turned around again and this time made it to the potions room uninterrupted and rather at a loss to what had just occurred.

* * *

"**That's so sweet!" gushed Rebecca as Draco paused in the middle of his story. **

**Draco shook his head sadly. **

"**No. The most stupid thing I could have done" he corrected and Rebecca frowned. **

"**I don't understand…" she began and Draco hushed her by raising his hand. **

"**If I hadn't of helped her then she would never had stood up to Potter and I would never have lost her to him" he explained and Rebecca was silent.**

**Draco closed his eyes and signed. **

"**It was still sweet though. I thought you said you hated her" Rebecca pushed playfully. **

"**Oh I did. I hated everything about her. Her family, her status, her bloody red hair. But the ironic thing is those things I hated about her were the things I wanted for myself" he elucidated. **

"**Except maybe the red hair" he grinned afterwards, running a hand through his blonde locks causing Rebecca to grin and roll her eyes. **

"**So vain!" she laughed.**

"**With every right to be" he retorted in jest and the girl next to him blushed. **

"**So anyway where were we…?" Draco asked. **

"**You had just helped Ginerva and were considering your love for her" Rebecca informed him dreamily. **

**Draco sent her a withering look.**

"**I believe this is my story so stop making up the ending" he commanded. **

"**Now then it wasn't until a week after the bag incident that I saw her again…"**


	2. A Little Bit Of Nothing

**The Draco Malfoy Complex**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any character, plot line or setting recognized within the following story. All lyrics used are not my own and will be credited at the end of each chapter.**

Plot based loosely on the TV series of Casanova staring David Tennant. I do not own the rights to this plot line although it was rather perfect for my story! Lol

**

* * *

Summary: Draco Malfoy. Womaniser. Defender of the dark arts. Slytherin. In love? Never!****

* * *

KEY:**

**Present**

Past

* * *

Authors note: This is just something I decided to attempt after watching Casanova the other night. If you like it – Great! If not and you think im destroying the two different stories then let me know and ill go with majority vote  So enjoy and I hope to see your reviews!**

* * *

Chapter Two: ****A Little Bit Of Nothing**

* * *

A week later found Draco Malfoy in the library of the Hogwarts castle, furious as he tried to find the missing ingredient for his déjà vu potion that Snape wanted by the end of the day. His potion was currently a pale lilac colour and simmering nicely on the table beside him, but the final ingredient eluded him.

He had completely forgotten the incident of the previous week which had indebted the youngest Weasley to him and was surprised to look up and see her sat opposite him.

"Yes?" he asked coldly, returning his gaze to the book in front of him.

Silence.

Draco looked up again, an eyebrow raised.

"Better. I would prefer it if you looked at me when having a conversation" Ginny said calmly, with no hint of malice.

Draco was not just surprised by this confident aura the girl portrayed, but utterly shocked. He slammed his jaw shut again and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair and fixed her with a steely gaze.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did the other week" Ginny began and Draco interrupted her.

"An owl would have sufficed Weasley" he said curtly and made to return to his book once more when she spoke again.

"No it wouldn't have. I thank people in person and I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with in return?" she offered.

Draco stared at her.

"You want to help me? What could you possibly help me with?" he scoffed.

"Well first of all, are you going to add powered snapdragon to that déjà vu potion?" she said, glancing and frowning at the cauldron on the table.

Draco made a slight choking noise and scanning the next chapter of his book found the ingredient listed in the small print.

"How'd -?" he gaped and Ginny grinned.

"I made that potion the other day with madam Pomfrey. Im studying to become a mediwitch" she answered.

* * *

"**A mediwitch? Like me? Why haven't I heard of her?" Rebecca interrupted quickly. **

**Draco smiled at her obvious passion for her job.**

"**Ginny was an extremely talented mediwitch, but she had so much more potential as a potion brewer. Those who have hat sort of gift are highly sort after" he explained gently and Rebecca bit her lip. **

"**So where did she work?" she asked curiously. **

"**All in good time my dear Becky" Draco hushed her and continued…**

* * *

"Really? I would have thought you'd want to become a Auror like your brothers and your boyfriend, Potter" Draco quipped meanly, shutting the book in front of him and pulling a handful of snapdragon weed out of his potions chest and began crushing it.

"Here let me help" Ginny offered. Draco paused then slid half the weeds across the table towards her. Less work for him, right? He watched her carefully as she quickly but accurately crushed them to a power.

"No, I don't like being on the front line, I'd rather help those who have given everything for the cause. I'm joining the ministry mediwitches when the time comes to defeat the dark lord. That's why im training so soon" she informed him and Draco couldn't help but be surprised at how calmly and comfortably she talked to him. It was as though they were old friends chatting over a homework task.

Ginny finished her weeds and scooted them back over to him and watched as he added them to the potion which burned a bright green and then turned to lime coloured ice. He placed it in a vial and pocketed it to give to Snape later that day and then turned his attention back to the youngest Weasley.

She had gone.

Draco cursed and grabbed his bag and books and hurried out of the library after her.

He saw her up ahead and called her name, only slowing down when she turned.

He saw her puzzled look and he smirked.

"I... er… I thought you might…" he grabbed around for words, any words to justify why he'd come after her. But in truth he didn't know himself.

"I have some books you may be interested in" he offered after a few awkward seconds. She smiled and Draco smiled back.

"See, you can be nice. I don't know why Harry and Ron hate you so much" Ginny laughed and Draco glowered at her.

"Saint bloody potter and the weasel" he muttered angrily under his breath.

"Now I know" Ginny laughed again causing Draco to frown harder.

"Come on then. Let's see these books" she said and Draco calmed himself down and led the way to his quarters.

* * *

"The magical medical world", "Remedies for everything", "A guide to magical healing"" Draco reeled off as he handed her book after book from his private bookshelf in the private rooms he had acquired as head boy.

Ginny dropped the books onto his bed and sitting crossed legged of his duvet began to flick through the thick volumes.

"These are amazing!" she gushed as she came across spell after spell that she hadn't heard of.

"Look a spell to turn blood invisible!" she squealed. "That's just so exciting!"

Draco couldn't help but grin at her enthusiasm.

"If im ever hurt, I want you to treat me" he joked, "I know you wouldn't stop till you'd tried everything!" he added.

Ginny stopped reading and looked up at him, a question forming on her lips.

"Is it allowed to treat those on the opposite side during a war?" she asked, lowering her eyes to her knotted hands in her lap.

Draco hesitated before answering.

"Who says im on the other side" he said softly.

"here, this one's good too" he added throwing her a small book on healing muggle wounds"

"Thanks" Ginny answered, scrutinizing him as she gathered the books into her arms and left.

Out in the corridor she lent against the cold wall of the corridor and took several deep breaths.

Had Draco Malfoy just admitted to not being on the dark Lords' side???

* * *

It was some time before Draco spoke to Ginny again. He often saw her dashing through the corridors to some class or other or chatting and laughing with her best friend, the eldest Creevey brother and occasionally the threesome that was Potter, her brother and Granger. Draco knew a beautiful girl when he saw one, despite differences in status and wealth; he saw the younger girl's attractiveness instantly. Especially when she laughed and her wild curls bounced on her shoulders, her brown eyes gleaming. And he had to say he was captivated.

He often took the long way round to his classes from the dungeons in order to catch a glimpse of her. He knew why he had these feelings; it was lust. There hadn't been a single beautiful girl yet, that Draco couldn't have. He charmed, pursued and played unfathomable mind games to lure them to his bedroom and they always worked.

Since the age of fifteen, when he'd lost his virginity to a rather striking friend of his mothers, twelve years his senior; who had incidentally taught him exactly how to treat a woman; he had acquired a extensive list of models, daughters of ministers and the few girls in Hogwarts whom were seen as out of reach to every other boy in the castle. No one was out of reach for Draco Malfoy.

At current he was dabbling in a flirtatious liaison with a particularly pretty seventh year Ravenclaw, by the name of Sienna Thorn. Draco had overheard several Ravenclaw boys moaning about how no one could ever get a date with her. He'd asked her out the following morning. Like taking candy from a baby.

And now, although she was not someone his father would approve of him dating, he had his eye of the youngest Weasley. There was always the plus that it would infuriate so many Gryffindor's as well. He grinned and then set out to Hogsmede.

* * *

"**So, you just wanted her because she was pretty?!" exclaimed Rebecca, slightly taken aback and swallowing down her anger. **

**Draco grinned lazily at the young girl. **

"**Well of course…at first" he added, seeing the anger in her eyes. **

"**But you just wait and see. She was a lot more intelligent then the other girls I used to date" he calmed her down and began to reminisce again.**

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in the window booth of the tiny coffee shop in Hogsmede, waiting for Harry Potter to finish shopping for a new broom care kit. She had propped her book on healing muggle wounds up on the sugar pot and was diligently scouring every page as she sipped her chocolate milkshake through a pink straw. She hated pink, but it seemed that was the colour people always gave her. Stuffed teddy bears in pink when she was young, pink dresses when she started pre-school, pink dress robes. Could no one see she clashed horribly with it?

She glared at the book for a second as if it were the culprit then looked up and almost screamed with fright.

"Draco! You terrified me! What are you doing here?!" she cried as her eyes landed on the good looking blonde boy who was now sat opposite her in the booth, staring curiously at her.

"I was wondering why you were glaring at my book in such an obtuse manner for a start" he commented in his usual lazy drawl that made her tingle with a mixture of annoyance and yearning.

Ginny blushed prettily.

"I was accusing it of being the reason for my pink curse" she replied, honestly, indicating to her pink straw. Draco let out a short laugh, then whipping out his wand, changed the colour of the straw to emerald and silver striped. Ginny glared at him and he arched an eyebrow as if to challenge her to do something about it. Ginny promptly ignored him and looked out the window.

Good Merlin she was a challenge! He thought, with a slight grin. It made the chase all the more satisfying.

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat with later" Draco said, not so much a question but a statement. Girls usually loved this arrogance, but Ginny hastily got to her feet.

"Harry! Did you get what you needed?" she asked, allowing herself to be kissed lightly on the cheek by potter, who had just entered the shop. Draco got to his feet as well, eyeing Harry with distaste.

"Potter" he acknowledged the other boy, whose arm was draped casually round Ginny; who looked up at him with large apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" she muttered, her eyes widening even more.

Draco shrugged.

"Whenever" he replied indifferently and watched as Harry led Ginny outside and down the street. Draco fell back into his chair and glared at a couple of first years who had been watching the meeting with heightened curiosity. Then downed heir butterbeer's and let hurriedly; scared but obviously delighted to have witnessed a legendary potter/Malfoy incident.

Draco leaned back in his chair and sulked.

* * *

"**You see, she got the better of me every time. She could see right through me and was dating potter before I could even say a word" **

**Rebecca could see the look of sadness in his eyes as he spoke and replied gently. **

"**We can stop if you want?" she murmured. Draco's eyes glinted. **

"**Oh no, I must tell you about Louisa" he said quickly, "vital to my life and the story!" he cried. **

* * *

Draco poured the contents of yet another sachet of sugar onto the small white mountain on the table top. His untouched coffee lay to one side, now cold after the three hours he'd been sat there.

"Are you going to drink that" came a female voice and Draco looked up, his scowl still fixed on his face. It lessened however when he saw the pretty waitress, with a pair of bright green eyes and a tight fitting white t-shirt on staring pointedly at him and his cold coffee.

"No" he answered.

"And the sugar?"

"Nope. Don't want that either" he replied in the same careless tone. The waitress glowered at him, and then swept a good deal of the sugar into one hand, showering Draco with the rest. He laughed and she glanced up, a challenging smile on her face.

"Are you always this churlish?" he asked.

"Are you?" she contested. Draco smiled.

* * *

"**Half an hour later, we were having the most unbelievable se-"**

"**Okay! I get it!" Rebecca stopped him, before he went into too many details and he winked at her. **

"**So how is she vital to the story?" Rebecca asked. **

"**She gave me my only son" he replied, showing her a photo that was kept underneath his night light. **

**A boy with a crop of short brilliant blonde curls was grinning toothily up at her. The magical photo showed him growing up until he was about seventeen and then reverted to the five year old again. **

"**Louisa died when he was five and I was given charge of him. I hadn't known he'd been born and we had a some what difficult relationship to start with"**

"**Where is he now?" Rebecca asked. **

"**I do not know I'm afraid. He disappeared at seventeen, saying that the Malfoy name was one he could not bear. I hope he is happy though, he deserved to be" **

"**And Louisa? Did you love her?"**

**Draco stared at her steadily for a minute or two, sizing her up.**

"**Yes. I did love her very much. But in a completely different way to Ginny. I loved Louisa with my mind and my penis. I loved Ginny with my heart and my soul" **

**Rebecca rose as Draco waved her away with his hand, the other one clenched tightly around the photo of his son. She closed his door on her way out then dashed down the stairs of the old manor house to her own quarters. **


End file.
